Namarie Mellrod Farewell Friend
by Denali-of-Roenfindell
Summary: This is bascically a made up backround story on what went on during the space of time that Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimly were still a trio. Dumb I know, but, read.... I made up alot of the places, but the Elvish thats used is real format. did my best. R&R p


Namarie Mellrod (Farewell Friend)  
  
The air smelled sweet, and the Sun shone through the golden leafed trees. Sounds from foreign birds filled the air. This was the place known as "Dûreryn" (or "Black Woods") bye the Silvan elves, (Legolas, Galadriel, Celeborn ect. Basically light haired elves. ) And "Vanahuine" (or "Beautiful darkness") By the elves of the east (Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elrond's sons. Basically Rivendel elves, or brown haired elves.) And "The Black Woodrough Forest" by men. Legolas peered onwards, not even having to squint to see through the trees. They were dense, but one could run through them with ease. Aragorn motioned for Legolas and Gimly to keep up. The long legged, slender Elf sped his pace a bit, and was followed by the short, stout Dwarf. Just then, with no forward movement, Aragorn stopped, loaded his bow, and aimed. Nothing. Many had marveled at the beauty of this place, though they did this from afar. The "Morerynerin", as it was called by the elves, hid a great peril behind it's stark beauty, a peril to those who were brave or folly enough to enter. However, these three beings seemed oblivious to his, for the entered the woods with no second thought. They walked onwards.  
  
As they got deeper, the woods soon no longer seemed serene and golden, but dark and eire. Their eyes were open, not only looking for Orks, but for the inhabitants of these woods, "Moreldarim" or Dark Elves. A special breed of rouge elves that lived in these woods. Many rumors were spread about them, although few of them true, that they were killers, cannibals, and would rather scalp a Man, Elf, and especially a Dwarf, than reason their presence And in many cases, fellow elves called them "Dûredilrim" or "Bloodelves". Soon noises of evil crept around every tree, and dead, stale air filled their lungs. They had entered the realm of these woods few ever returned from and they all, in the back of their minds, wished they had never come here, and whether to keep going or turn back. With dead air slowing the pace as it entered their lungs, and evil weighing their courage, they sat to rest under a tree. Legolas however, was always at the collar of alertness. His eyes always studying his surroundings and his ears taking in the sounds of this foreign land, and his nose soaking up the faint smells that drifted in the dull air. A noise suddenly startled him up, as well as his companions. Sword, bow, and axe in hand and drawn, they stood, still, poised, alert. Their cold breath floated in the air as an owl flew over head. Legolas shifted his bow towards its direction, but did not release the arrow. They all shook silently, for even to bravest men would buckle their knees in these woods. A cold breeze blew, and a chill ran down Legolas' spine. He was the first one to sense the on coming danger. Whether it be Ork or elf, it was dangerous, and that was enough to send Legolas' arrow careening through the air in an eastward direction. It hit nothing. He reloaded his bow, and aimed it once again. "Something is in these woods, I can feel it." Gimily soon said aloud. Legolas and Aragorn turned to him as if to recognize the keenness of his observation in sheer sarcasm. As soon as they turned back, they were met by an arson of sharp elven arrows, being powered by large elven bows of black and silver, "Dûrcú" ("Darkbows"). Behind the bows, stood a small army of tall, dark haired, elven knights armored in black leather and mithril sliver. "You are either very blind or very foolish." A voice spoke from behind the knights. Then out stepped a young elven maid, dressed in a robe of black velvet and under it they could see peeks of shiny mithril. She was fair in skin and dark haired, though not as dark haired as the knights that stood behind her. And a sliver ringlet encircled her brow. Her dark eyes lay their gaze on Aragorn, and she spoke. "However, it seems you are on a quest, a quest to find some one special to you, some one who should matter to all." She turned her gaze then to Legolas. "And to the fate of Middle Earth." She raised her eyebrow at Aragorn. He look back at her in confusion. "And what would Dark elves know of this?" He said. She look back keenly. "I have seen it.." They all gave one another a look of confusion, and then back to her. "As well as I have seen the fate of you all." She said looking at Gimily. Legolas finally spoke, breaking the odd silence. "You show us no contempt for being here, you could have killed us, yet you lay your bows lazily." "You are very skeptical master Legolas, but of course leave it to the son of a foolish king to believe all he's told." Legolas looked back at her in anger, and was about to start a quarrel, but was interrupted by Aragorn. "M'lady, If you have no intentions of killing us then why do your men still aim at us?" The lady elf just looked at him and smiled. "We never trust men. especially men who travel with Dwarves." She said, her gaze turning to Gimily, who cowered, under her sour glance. "A, Yassen hi naug le mellon o-edhil? O-le edhel?" Legolas questioned. (" And in which, this Dwarf a friend to the elves, Of the elf?")  
  
"A fool." She retorted hastily. "Never trust a Dwarf. Even one who is a friend to the Elves." Legolas slumped slightly, defeated, and unable to reason. "Come. You all wither with weakness and frail with sleep. Come and rest in our city, and cleanse your wounds." The young she elf said, her voice turning from cold to caring. After motioning for her guards to let loose their bows, she turned and began to walk, her back turned to them.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
As they watched, they too, began to follow. "How do we trust an Elf who lives in these woods?" asked a very nervous looking Gimily. "It seemed we have no choice of the matter. We are in their lands, and at the mercy of their bows." Answered a very alert Legolas. "And, at the mercy of their Queen or Lord, whomever that may be." Added Aragorn. "They look as though they despise Dwarves more that your people do, Sir Legolas." Spoke Gimily. "They may, but not with out good reason." Legolas said. "This reminds me of the Lothlorein woods, only more hostile looking." Said Gimily. "The guards. they seem to follow that females every word, she must have some importance to them." added Aragorn. "Perhaps she. is their Queen, or Princess in the least." Said Legolas, looking at Aragorn. They all of a sudden came to a halt. The lady elf turned to them, and spoke solemnly. "When you enter here, you cannot tell, for all who did, an arrow fell." She glared at them all. "Not just pretty words." Aragorn looked at Legolas, and Legolas at Gimily, as if they were making a silent pact of secrecy. Then, The lady elf spoke words to the trees in a foreign tongue. It was an old version of Elvish that nor Aragorn or Legolas could translate. At the words done, came appearing gates of Mithril. The three foreigners looked at each other in amazement. "Welcome... to "Morgrodrim." (Black cave) She said. "Come, you must get to your chambers that we have made for you." They obeyed and entered the city of tall, Rivendel-like pearl and marble buildings. "This is the place they spoke of." Legolas said peering all around in awe at the marvelous structures before him. Aragorn was in simple shock, but not overwhelmed, for his foster-father, Lord Elrond had told him of this place long ago, although he described it more in the sense of it being pure myth, and no more. Finally, Aragorn was brought out of deep thought when Gimily and Legolas, as well as himself, were bombarded with stones being thrown at him buy hostile creatures locked behind rusty, iron gates. "Who or what are they? And why are they throwing stones at us?" Gimily growled. The lady elf motioned for two of her guards to the gates. They obeyed, and they then aimed their bows and killed two of the creatures. The rest of them went from ferocious and loud, to cut down and cowardly as they huddled around the dead bodies of their fallen kin. The three looked in pity at the stupid creatures, and then to the she elf as if looking for answers. "We were surprised yes, but did you have to kill them?" Asked Aragorn, frustrated. "They. are the creatures of Beladaen. A land that no longer exists." She finally spoke up. "Beladaen?" Legolas questioned. "Yes, Beladaen. That place was not of myth, but of truth, yes of truth. A truth none choose to believe." She said in response. "Yes, it was not elves that were responsible for the destruction and poverty of that land. It was they. They destroyed them selves, and in doing that, they try to destroy us." "Us? Who's us?" Legolas asked, becoming interested in the subject at hand. "I shall explain later. For now, I shall tell you only of my first name, for I find it hard to entrust you with may full identity." She said. "Ah. She has a name." Gimily said. "Le im n-Lelinae." ("To thee, I am Lelinae.") She said. Gimly looked at her in question, and then looked to Legolas for answers. "What did she just say?" "Her name." Legolas answered quickly looking to Gimly to answer, and then back to the Lady before him. " That is of foreign elvish, Olde Elvish." Legolas said. "Yes. It means "Silver leaf"." She said, looking directly at Legolas. Legolas felt uneasy at her glare, he looked away. "But that language was lost to the war of Sauron, it fell to the last alliance of men and elves." Noted Aragorn. "No. no it didn't." Legolas said, glaring now at Lelinae. "That language is not dead, it lives. Here, in the heart of this land. By these people." Remarked Legolas. "Well, then Master Legolas, tell me, do you know what they say when they speak?" Asked Gimly skeptically. "No. And though I do not know what they say, I do know the language isn't dead, and hasn't been dead." He answered. They all looked at Legolas, and he looked at Lelinae, as if for her to heed his silent plea to ward them off his case. She did nothing, she simply looked at him and grinned. "You know a great many things my Prince, that you wish not to say.." She hesitated. ".O ú- van-ten? elye le m?n mellon." (".Or, not pass unto even the closest of friends.")  
  
Legolas looked at her and scowled. She knew too much about them, and she knew nothing of them. How could this be? How did she know he was Prince, and how did she know about them being on a quest? Surely this menacing journey hadn't gotten that far out into Middle Earth by this time, It was far too early to have the message out to all. Legolas' mind grew suspicious, and he now wanted to know how, why, when, and all he could about her. Some how, trusting her was out of the question, and believing her hard to conceive. All that was left was to speak with her, and he intended to do so. "You all may go o the rooms we will lend you and cleanse your wounds and mend your hearts, for a long night of restlessness awaits you, and there a far worse things here than in your homes that hunt you." She said this apon making her leave. After she had gotten down the stairs, three elven butlers made their presence known. They asked for visitor's weapons first. The three fellowmen gave up their axes and bows, swords and quivers, although Legolas was a bit hesitant to give up his Lothlorien quiver, for it meant a great deal to him, but soon he wielded it to the butler who then placed it on a table of marble. All three of them felt the slight chill of being unarmed come over them and they all felt, in a sort, naked, stripped. None of them had realized how malnourished they looked either. Legolas saw himself in a reflection on a wall. He should be ashamed! He was skinnier then ever before. Surely this was not what a Mirkwoodian Prince should look like; he should look healthy, strong, as if he could take on a thousand men, single handedly, not skinny, dirty and untended to. But, his natural elvish beauty shined through, even though he was poorly taken care of. He had to clean himself, at least his face. Elves are distinctive creatures of Middle Earth. you see, they do not have to bathe, for they are never foul, they never have to worry, for they cannot die. Aragorn and Gimly were a different story. Dirt over whelmed them and they did have a distinctive smell to them. They needed to bathe.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
They three servants led them to their rooms. Aragorn got a room of kingly stature. They walls were white, and the bed was crimson velvet and the walls covered in elven knights swords, as well as armor. The large windows draped of red and gold, and a balcony over looked the entire city. He looked it over, and was pleased. Legolas got a room that fit him almost uncannily. The room was green, dark green. The walls were painted of oakleaf, and the floor of emerald granite, and the walls were fashioned of elven bows, and fancy fittings of elven arrows, daggers, and swords. He looked it over and was pleased. Gimly how ever was not pleased. His room was fit for him, and had all the tendings to please a tired Dwarf but he didn't like it that he had to be alone. He had bad feelings around these folk, even if their hospitality was fair, he still had no desire to keenly be led into a trap or even worse, an end to his life. But, none the less, he settled down after the butler told him he could see his friends whenever he wanted. The three wanderers finally were lulled to sleep by nights conniving hands, and they all rested. The time was about 2:00AM, and Legolas was awoken by the faint sound of footsteps in the hall. He got up, and found that he was still in his under garments. (NO NOT UNDERWEAR! Sorry ladies.) He put on his boots and quietly trotted out of his room following the footsteps. I say quietly because like a cat, elf feet make no noise when they hunt, nor do they tread in deep snow. He then saw the one making the footsteps. It was her, Lelinae. She was clothed in a pure white, silk nightgown. Her dark brow hair was gracefully lain in a braid, and she is walking down a white limestone paved walkway, towards the western part of the Forest City. Legolas decided to follow, better now or never to talk to her. He followed behind her, quietly, keenly, and ever so careful. Every step he took was delicate, and planned. No stone was over turned and no stick was snapped. No leaf was treaded, and no soil tread flat. He then stopped, noticing her stop on what seemed to be the brim of the city boundaries. She then looked around, and saw nothing, and thought she was alone, or so she thought. She began to unclothe her self. Legolas' eyes widened, and he blushed. He never should have come here of course how was he to know this elven female was going to show herself this night. He turned away, feeling ashamed, he felt like a pervert. He decided to leave. He turned around slowly, keeping his head down, and it was only when he turned completely around that he lifted his head ever so carefully. He looked up, and what was this? An arrow met him to his face. It was her, Lelinae. She looked furious. Legolas felt the sudden urge to hide in a hole and never come out. "Just what do you think you were doing?" She snapped. Legolas looked down in regret. "Nothing." He said, not knowing what else to say. "Nothing? You call sneaking up on me, and looking at me stark naked, nothing?" She questioned, becoming angrier. Legolas then looked up at her. "Is that what you think I was doing?" "M'lady, I had no intent of seeing you uncloak your self before me, I have no desire to sexually desire you, I simply wanted to talk. Unsheathe some debates." Legolas said, hoping she would believe his truth. "Talk. talk. you could have talked to me tomorrow. Why now, why did you follow me?" She questioned. "I.I. honestly.. Wanted to talk." He said. "And talk you shall, from behind the closed bared doors in my fathers house if you do not state your purpose for sneaking up on me." She snarled. Legolas had no choice but to give an explanation that she might understand, how ever he kept it in mind that he knew she didn't trust him yet. " M'lady, I was simply taking a walk in the wood of this place when I came apon you, and I thought to speak to you to uncover some constant bothers of mine, when you all of a sudden started to un-clothe your self." He said, trying not to make it sound like a lie. "And I saw this, and to tell you honestly, I had no intentions of looking on to you in that nature." He said, finishing off the last word a bit too quickly. "If you are as bad at shooting a bow as you are at lying, one would be foolish to travel with you." Lelinae joked. She looked at the young male elf with fondness, and said, "I know you had no intentions of making a menace of your self, but you just so happened to come at the time of night that I like to bathe in this river." Legolas looked at her in question. "Well, I find this unusual, because as I recall, Elves never have to bathe." Legolas looked at her grinning mentally. Lelinae looked at him and said, "Who said I was bathing for cleanly purposes?" Legolas looked again at her in deep question this time, not knowing what to say other than, "What do you this for then?" "Medicinal purposes." She said flatly. "Pardon me?" Legolas said getting confused. (Mind you elves never get sick, so they don't NEED medicine.) "You act as if that is strange." Lelinae said looking at him in the eyes. Legolas turned away shyly. "Uh.uh.. Well, I just. well I never thought the need to do this." "Why not?" She retorted. "What so bad about it?" "Well." Legolas started. "You get wet for one, and there is no purpose for it, for another." Lelinae just looked at him in even more question than he did a second ago. "So you fear the water.. " She said finally. "No! I don't fear it. It's just I don't like it. let alone to be in it." Legolas answered trying to keep his pride to a somewhat noticeable level, though this is hard to do when you've just degraded your mental strength. Lelinae got up and held out her hand. "Come, You will like these waters." She said. Legolas questioned whether to do this or not, seeing as the whole thing seemed to surround being nude. "I cannot." He said, pulling his hand away like five-year-old child. "Please?" She said. "Trust me, you will like it. And you don't have to be naked to do this." She said. Legolas looked up at her, and then got up with her hand in his. "try everything once." He said in his head, still feeling a bit uneasy about this. (Yeah right.. SKINNY-DIPPING! LOL) 


End file.
